Counterpart
by ChaoxxYori
Summary: Genesis wants Sephiroth back, Kadaj doesn't want to listen to him, so they run. *Rated for later chapters, AU, Kadaj/OC, R&R.
1. Road Trip

She stared out of the passenger side window, watching the trees on the highway speed past. Her legs were up on the dash, with one arm out of the window she felt the wind rush around her. It was exhilarating, but it still wasn't enough. She shook her head, and slightly kicked the dash.

"Kadaj," She whined. "Drive faster!"

He glared over at her, but obliged, she grinned as the different colors became one. Eventually the car was just going to quit, and leave them stranded on the side of the road, not that it mattered, they had ways of getting rides. Maybe it wasn't completely orthodox, but there wasn't a soul to stop them.

"I'm not crying!" She heard Loz arguing with Yazoo in the back seat, Kadaj sighed, the argument older than the four of them were.

"Then what do you call it?" Yazoo demanded, she could almost see the look of rage on Loz's face.

"Not crying!"

"Do I need to come back there?" Kadaj threatened them; they just rolled their eyes and told him to keep driving.

They shut up though, a relief. She relaxed against the seat, twisting herself so she was staring out of Kadaj's window, bored with her scenery. Of course, staring out of his window was distracted by just plain staring at him. He was completely relaxed, even while driving at such high speeds. 110 mph, she noted, glancing quickly at the meter. Still wasn't fast enough for her, but she figured if they went any more in the piece of junk they'd wind up exploding the engine or something. Next car they acquired better be a sports car. His eyes shifted over to her momentarily, feeling hers roaming him, she met them and that funny feeling in her stomach rose up again.

She couldn't help liking him, he was gorgeous, his brothers barely measured up to him. The thought that he suspected her of her darkest secret terrified her, though why else would she have been tagging along for so long? Surely it wasn't for the excellent conversation, she glanced slyly at Yazoo and Loz, who seemed to be in a death staring match. It definitely wasn't for cultural experiences, nor were they considered upstanding citizens. No, there really wasn't a reason she was still there, she after all wasn't entirely attached to the three. If they abandoned her or her them, they'd each be fine. Maybe she was just tired of being alone all the time, and these were the poor fools who had walked by her.

_"Wait, wait!" She stood, blocking their path, the leader looking one glaring her down. "Don't leave so quickly!"_

_"We don't need another person," He grimaced with the next line. "And a girl at that? No, I don't need to worry about you dying or something stupid like that."_

_She stood, her hands on her hips glaring up at him, trying to find anything to let her go with them. A light bulb went off in her head, surely it would be the biggest mistake of her life, but she had to try. Her eyes narrowed with determination, seeming to intrigue the silver-haired punk._

_"Fight me," She challenged, he laughed. "If you win, I'll leave you be."_

_"And if," He almost didn't believe what he was about to say. "_You_ win?"_

_"Then I get to go."_

_Simple as that. So she thought._

"See! You are crying!"

"Oh my god," She shook her head. "Would you two shut up!?"

"Next time we get a truck," Kadaj muttered. "They sit on the outside."

"Maybe they'll fall out," She said hopefully, Kadaj grinned, not helping the stomach problem she had.


	2. Drinks

"Kadaj," Amalia nudged him with her elbow, while holding on to the steering wheel. "Is there a reason they couldn't have handed you a drink?"

"They'd give me the ones on top," She listened to the ice shuffling around as Kadaj leaned into the backseat.

She watched the road, tempted to jerk the wheel and knock Kadaj over. But then they'd probably all die, as he would fall into her, so she resisted the urge. She pushed the buttons on the stereo, trying to get it to work, of course she failed. Kadaj shifted back into the driver's seat, opening the drink, not even bothering to take the wheel back.

"Uh," She stared at him.

"What?"

"The wheel?"

"Oh, you're fine."

She glared at him; he smirked, retaking control of the car. She flopped back into her seat, stretching. They had driven past many places, but none of them peaked an interest, so they kept going. They'd drive until night, if not sooner, and then pull into the nearest city and sleep. Kadaj usually fell asleep first, since Yazoo, Loz, and herself weren't driving. He didn't trust them to, it freaked him out. She just rolled her eyes and accepted it as his way of control.

"Hey, where's my drink?" Kadaj turned to her, she playfully smiled, and he sighed. "I want a cold one too!"

"Ask them."

"But I want one from youuuu!" She whined. "Kadajjjj."

He rolled his eyes, probably wondering how he ever got stuck with any of them, but he obliged. She grinned wickedly, he may be the one in charge, but he could still be beaten down once in awhile. Or very least, be annoyed into it. She took over the wheel as he yet again dug through the cooler.

"Kadajjj," Yazoo and Loz mocked, she could hear him smack them.

"Shut up," He warned them.

She laughed. Her eyes glanced to Kadaj's precariously perched drink, reaching for it before it could dump over. Kadaj shifted she glanced back to see him looking at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your drink."

He went back to the cooler; he must have been shoving others down under the ice, and surely it didn't take that long for one drink. She turned back to the road and gasped. There was a person. In the middle of the interstate, they didn't seem too concerned with that, as they glared directly at their car. Her hands jerked the wheel, and they all shifted violently, she could hear the brother's swearing. They inched closer to the person randomly placed in the road, she was sure they were going to hit them, however they held up a hand and the car flipped over their head.

More cursing, they smashed to the ground, upside down and disorientated. Amazingly, they were fine, maybe a cut or two, but they weren't dead. They wiggled out of the now useless car, and turned to face the new adversary. The trio seemed more tense than usual upon seeing the person.

The red hair was violent and shocking, as were the clothing, also red. He held a book in his hand, casually reading it, mumbling unheard things. She glared at him, he almost killed them, and now he sat there and read? Now that she thought about it all, he had appeared out of nowhere. The book snapped shut and he glared up, directly to Kadaj.

"I gave you the Gift, and you in turn run from it?"

"Not much of a gift," Kadaj glared back.

"You know what the Goddess wants, why do you ignore it?"

Kadaj remained silent, the red head waited. Upon deciding that Kadaj had nothing to say, he continued on.

"And who is this? I don't remember her," Kadaj was immediately in front of her, she stared at his back, confused.

"Kadaj?" She muttered to him, he just shook his head.

"Oh fine," The red head again. "Don't tell me, not important, but have you told her?"

"Told me what?" She asked, Kadaj again shook his head.

"Go on, tell her, tell her who you'll be. Who you are."

"She knows who I am."

"I doubt that."

Kadaj tensed more, if at all possible. It was infuriating being left in the dark, even more so when her life was endangered in the process. She touched her hand to his back, silently willing him to relax; it seemed to work a little.

"Oh, well, she'll find out. Until next time, friend," The brother's seemed to simultaneously relax, she glanced around at them.

Kadaj moved forward, he was definitely angry over the whole thing. She sat their patiently with Yazoo and Loz as Kadaj thought. They were waiting for him to tell them what to do; she was waiting for him to say something. Not to explain, because she knew he wouldn't, but just to say something. Eventually the silence became too much to bare.

"Look," She said, motioning to the destroyed car. "I don't know what's going on, but we need a ride."

Kadaj nodded in agreement, and walked back over to the car, kneeling down to retrieve something. When he stood back up she saw he had grabbed his drink. She rolled her eyes.


	3. Leaving

"So what do we do now genius?"

She kicked the tire of the totaled car and turned to Kadaj, who was supervising Yazoo and Loz. Yazoo had crawled back into the car partway and was throwing things up at Loz, who looked rather unhappy. She was kind of worried for their mental health, as they all acted as if this were nothing.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Kadaj inquired defensively.

"I'm saying it would have been nice, like maybe three months ago, to know you have a fiery red head after you!"

"Yes, because everything is that easy," Kadaj stalked off, she glared.

She kicked a rock and leaned against the car, if Kadaj wanted to throw a fit, then so could she. And _what the hell_ was the "Goddess's Gift' that Kadaj so unfortunately appears to be stuck with? Slowly things stop being chucked at Loz, and she waited for Yazoo to stand back up. He did so, shaking his head when he received a glare from Loz. She heard him mumble something about Yazoo's aim, which got him hit.

"Don't be mad with Kadaj," Yazoo joined her, leaning against the car. "It's not his fault."

"Oh?" She retorted angrily. "Then whose fault might it be?"

"Not Kadaj's," Yazoo shrugged, Loz leaning himself beside them. "No one really knows what's going on."

"Except that there is a strong chance Kadaj will—"

"Loz, don't scare her," She jumped from the sound of Kadaj's voice, he grinned in response. "Found a car."

She glanced to Loz, whatever it was; she would have to find out later. They dragged their stuff to the newly obtained vehicle. Sure it wasn't the most legal method of obtaining a ride, but it worked. She and Kadaj dragged behind the brothers.

"Amalia?" The tone of his voice shook her slightly, he sounded worried, which _should_ worry anyone. "Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He laughed, she frowned.

"Normally people won't stick around upon discovering inevitable doom."

"Inevitable? Guess I'm unusual," She paused. "Do you want me to go?"

"…"

She bit her lip, and stared ahead, trying to drown out the silence. Yazoo and Loz waited impatiently for them, calling them slow. Her heart finally gave out and sunk whenever she situated herself in the front seat, if Kadaj didn't want her, then she shouldn't be sticking around. She put her legs up on the dash, first stop they made she would leave then. No more problems for Kadaj. She stole a glance at him, wishing she didn't as he tried to ignore her stare. The sinking feeling progressed to her stomach. What would she do without them? They were all she had anymore.

_Those stupid jerks, all because she wouldn't sleep with them they abandoned her in some nowhere place. She kicked the gravel and glanced around, a gas station. She was sure to find someone to help her out there. If they could over look her ruffed up hair and sorry looking self._

_ They all turned her down, one by one. The only ones who didn't look appalled by her state were the silver haired trio keeping to themselves. She flinched, grateful for the uncaring expressions on their face, unfortunately she would have to try. If only they didn't look so intimidating…_

_ "You look a little beat up there," The long haired one mentioned offhandedly. _

_ "Thanks for noticing," She rolled her eyes, causing an amused look to cross his face. "What's so funny?"_

_ "Nothing," The amusement still dancing across his face._

_ "Yeah, yeah, go ahead! Laugh at me," She threw up her hands in defeat. "Laugh at a girl abandoned by her so called friends. Ha-ha how funny."_

_ "I wasn't laughing."_

_ "Whatever," She heard the other two behind her._

_ One moved straight for the driver's seat, while the other began an argument over who would be sitting where. The one already in the car interested her; in fact they all did, being as different as they were. But the one driving, he was pretty, and mysterious. And she always enjoyed those qualities. _

_ "Can I get a ride into town?" She blurted out, quickly covering her mouth and receiving confused looks from the three._

_ "From…us?"_

_ "Yeah, whatever," The one in the driver's seat answered her, she was sure she was as shocked as his er—brothers? _

_ "Er, thanks!" She quickly turned to the other two. "Here, let me solve this problem you're having."_

_ She moved around the vehicle and dropped into the passenger side. The two pouted but slid into the back without putting up a fight._

"Kadaj?" He glanced over quickly. "Why'd you let me come?"

"Because they out voted me," He said flatly, pointing to the backseat.

"I mean, the first time?" He seemed to think about it, but only shrugged.

She nodded slightly, _oh_. She turned and stared out of her window, watching the highway blur by, not bothering to tell Kadaj to drive faster.


End file.
